


The Boob Ness Monster

by xXRosalineXx



Category: Original Work
Genre: Loch Ness Monster, The loch ness monster parody, boobs, camping trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:28:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7796449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXRosalineXx/pseuds/xXRosalineXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna!, grace, ben and Natalie go camping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boob Ness Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Is it a bear
> 
> No you dumb fuck bears dont live in the water
> 
> Is it a shark
> 
> Bruh r u blind? Its a boob ness monster!

Everyone decides to go on a camping trip.

"99 bottles of beer on the wall 99 bottles of beer! Im not looking at the road, i hope i don't hit a deer!" Natalie sang.

Oh god she's driving.

"Pay attention to the goddamn road!" Grace shouted because she had headphones in her ears. Ben was trying to get past the 10th level of arrow ambush and Anna! Was asleep. Natalie blasted her symphonic dubstep in the van and everyone was really tired. 

8 hours later. 6:00 am

Natalie was driving all night and everyone else was asleep

They stopped at a forest and Natalie grabbed a airhorn and spammed it at everyone's faces. "Wake up sleepyasses!!

"Natalie how did you stay up all night?" Ben said and Natalie said in a hyperactive tone, "I HAD 6 CUPS OF COFFEE AND 4 CANS OF MONSTER THE COFFEE KIND!!" Natalie was on a super hyper rush. Her body was constantly trembling and her head kept twitching. She went outside and quickly grabbed everything and set up the camp. She ran and carried shit so fast (not actual shit i mean stuff) so fast that they just stared at her. Everyone got out of the van and saw that all the camps were set up and Natalie screamed, "I SEE THE MEMES!!" And passed out.

Noon

"Oh god my head hurts." Natalie said as she got up. Anna! And grace were roasting marshmallows and Ben was drinking a soda. "Guys there's reception here." Ben said, he was on his phone. Grace went to set up her WiFi on her phone when she saw the WiFi network was called boobs. She laughed and showed it to anna! And she laughed as well.

Natalie looked out towards the lake and saw something... Odd. A dark figure...

Eh oh well probably her schizophrenia acting up again.

"Wanna hear a story?" Ben said and everyone gathered around. "Rumor has it that here in these forests lurks a monster. One much like the loch ness monster but different. Its called the boob ness monster!!" Everyone laughed cause they thought the boob ness monster was funny. "It steals the boobs of the people it kills and wears them as scales on its body!" Everyone laughed even more. "Then you should watch out Ben, guys technically have boobs too!" Grace said and Natalie replied with, "or maybe it'll just steal his ass instead!!" And everyone laughed really hard.

Nighttime

While everyone was asleep, Natalie went outside to see if there was a real boob ness monster. She looked out to the ocean..

Oh god. Is that... Is that the boob ness monster?


End file.
